She Is Who She Is?
by Danae Gale
Summary: This story is about a girls amazing life. This is based off several movies and tv shows. Movies such as underworld. And tv shows such as The Vampire Diaries.
1. The Beginning

3/9/2010

_**Chapter 1**_

**This is the story of a girl who does everything she can just to survive. This girl is not like other girls, she's different, she has many powers, but yet she grows up as a human. She grows up around drugs, sex, violence, and gangs. Her name is Briona and this is her story.**

**It all started in 1409, when Briona and her twin Zaela were born. There parents were Sonia Halliwell and Lucian Machiete. Her mother Sonia was a pure blood vampire that came from a very pure bloodline. Her father Lucian was the first lycan ever to become human. Sonia's father Viktor Halliwell was the king of his covenant.**

**Viktor kept these lycans as his slaves; he would use them to do all his dirty work. Lucian was one of those slaves, more like he was the leader of the slaves, Viktor loved him because he believes that Lucuan is much more civilized than the other lycans. Of course he and Sonia were not permitted to be together; everyone knows when you tell a teenager not to do something the do it anyway. So Lucian and Sonia "snuck" around.**

**When Viktor caught Sonia he was furious, of course, but not angry at her. He was angry at himself for not recognizing it a lot sooner. He then locked them in different cells farthest from each other in the whole castle. One of Viktor's right-hand men had a crush on Sonia so, he helped them try to escape.**

**When Viktor finally caught her she and Viktor went upagainst each other and she told him she was pregnant. He then had his guards seize Lucian so that Sonia would listen to everything he said and do whatever he said. He then had his council decide on what they should do with his pregnant, lycan loving daughter. Every single vampire in the council voted yes including Viktor. Sonia had been raised by some of these vampires and they were willing to turn on her in a heartbeat(no pun intended.)**

**He then tied her to the burning stake himself and then had his men tie Lucian to the ground. He then forced Lucian to watch while his daughter and grandchildren burned to death. Lucian escaped with strong anger and vengence swearing to come back and kill Viktor soon. Sonia had a best friend who happened to be one of her servants, her name was Sara. Sara went to cut down Sonia's dead body from the stake when she heard two faint heartbeats. These heartbeats were the children of Sonia and Lucian. She cut them out immediatly. These babies were the most beautiful little girls she had ever seen, she then proceeded to hide them in her room so that Viktor would not kill them. After a few days Lucian then came back with an army of lycans.**

**Lucian killed every vampire there but Sara knowing how important she was to Sonia. Sara immediately told Lucian about the twin babies. At first he was so shocked that he collapsed but as soon as his right-hand man, Jordan, helped him up he wanted to see the children. When he held those two perfect bundles of heaven in his arms everything in the world just shut down, he saw Sonia in both girls. He named the curly haired brunette Briona and the smaller jet black haired one Zaela. So, after hours of thinking he decided that since both are half lycan and half vampire each one shall be raised as one. He gave Briona to Sara to raise as a vampire and he took Zaela to raise as a lycan.**

**But it didn't work out like that at all. Lucian didn't want any harm to come of Zaela in the constant war he was in so, he gave her to a family in California. But this story is about Briona so I will tell you what happened to her. After Lucian left, Viktor somehow managed to survive the fire Lucian tried to kill him in.**

**When Viktor finally found Sara in the Amazon jungle hiding in a cave from Viktor and his gaurds he took her and Briona back to his new home in Europe. He then raised Briona as his daughter telling her that her mother was killed in a horrible fire accident trying to save her. She was raised as a proper, young vampire. But when she was 14; she grows slowly so this wasn't just 14 years later, Viktor introduced her to her Uncle Marcus. She was then told she was to do whatever Marcus asked of her, and by whatever I mean whatever. But what he wanted wasn't something she wanted to give up. From then on she was to have sex with Marcus whenever he wanted, and by whenever I mean whenever.**

**When Briona turned 18 she decided she didn't want to be his any more. But do you really think they cared. Briona told Sara how she felt about this and being Briona's best friend she offered to help. Sara gave her an option but it required her to go to the new world, America. Briona didn't care in the least bit she just wanted to be free. Sara told her that she had a cousin in America named Katherine that would be more than willing to take her in.**

**Sara helped young Briona to escape to the midnight boat to America. She spent 3 months on a boat full of strangers, dirty humans, clean humans, wretched vampires, and as well as very kind vampires. At the end of her long journey she met with her cousin Katherine. Katherine was one of the most beautiful creatures Briona had ever seen. she had long, curly, dark brown hair that was pulled up into a beautiful bun under a beautiful, blue hat that matched her dress. Her dress was powder blue that tied in the front with brown fasteneds. She was accompanied by her servant Emily and the carriage. Briona hadn't seen such warm smiles in so long that she almost broke into tears but she didn't want her new family to think she was weird right off the bat. Even when she thought the words "new family" it made her feel safe and secure. It felt right.**

**Katherine greeted her with a pleasant hello and a warm hug; even though she was a vampire she felt almost human. Katherine then brought her to her new home in Mystic Falls,Virginia where the Salvator brothers were waiting for her arival. Katherine inroduced these brothers as her lovers, both of them. There names were Damon and Stefan Salvator. But Briona immediately knew that these two brothers were not vampires or even lycans for that matter, they were HUMAN. Briona wasn't raised to trust humans and she didn't know how to respond to this. When the eldest brother, Damon, reached his hand out to greet her Briona froze unable to understand what to do. But Katherine immediately noticed this and told her that these gentlemen were very capable of trust and that they already knew our secret. So, she shook his hand and Stefan's hand, still not capable of being able to understand but capable enough of listening.**

**She then began her new life as the younger sister of Katherine Halliwell. It just so happens that the father of the Salvator brothers was a vampire hunter. You must remember at the time this was around 1853 so they did have vampire hunters and as well as witch hunters. Katherine really did love these two brothers, they were always together and they always had fun even with all the drama.**

**And then one dark, shadowy evening everything wasn't so good. Briona was lying in bed when she heard the first screams. She jumped out of bed and ran to Stefan's room where she found Katherine on the floor dying and Stefan hovering overtop of her. Immediately instincts took over and she threw Stefan off of her but what she didn't know was that he was trying to help her. After hearing all the noise Stefan's father burst threw the door and immediately knew what was going on so he had his men take Katherine away. He claimed that he spiked Stefan's blood with Vervain, a type of flower that paralyzes vampires, so that when she bit him she would be paralyzed.**

**What they didn't know was that Jacob Salvator, the Salvator's father, was slowly capturing and finding every vampire in a 5 mile radius of Mystic Falls. But what Jacob did not know was that Katherine turned Damon and Stefan about 2 weeks beforehand. And soon enough they came after Briona so Katherine's best friend and servant Emily hid her away from everyone. Emily hid Briona well in the sewers of Mystic Falls for 2 weeks before Briona needed to feed so she came out. After Briona was done hunting she went to see the Salvator brothers to find out what happened to Katherine and Emily.**

**When she walked in Damon was sitting in front of the fire and Stefan was in the kitchen. When the brothers saw Briona walk in after everything that has happened they grabbed a hold of her and didn't want to let go. But seeing the looks on both there faces she immediately started asking questons. Stefan proceeded into telling her that they locked every single vampire and witch that didn't manage to escape in Mystic Falls in the Church. They then burned it down watching the ashes of these creatures fly into the twinkling night sky. As soon as Stefan finished the story with Briona in his arms crying the entire time Jacob walked in. He saw what looked like to him Briona tricking him into certain death but really she was just crying. Jacob then pulled out his gun but before he had a chance to pull the trigger Damon and Stefan killed him instantly. They told Briona that she was the only real thing the had left of family. That this man wasn't their father any more.**

**So for the past 190 years Damon and Stefan in every way that they can took care of Briona. Of course it was only natural that they fooled around and they did this quite openly,actually. But even the strengths of both Damon and Stefan couldn't stop human nature, DEATH. And when a vampire or hybrid lycan dies they come back to a whole new life with there memory so that they can survive the human life. But being an unlucky person Briona lost all her memory of her past lives so she was born only knowing what every other new born in the world knows. And this little aspect was a very bad thing.**


	2. The Hospital

3/10/2010

_**Chapter 2**_

**Briona now lives in Boston, Massachusettes and she is 14 years old. She lives in the center of constant gang war between the Bloods and the Kryps. The school she goes to is right in between the territories of the bloods and the Kryps. The Bloods own everything West of the school and the Kryps own everything East of the school. Briona's human father is the leader of the Bloods, so she lives west of the school. Briona's parents are both black because they found her in a dumpster one night after they had just eaten dinner. They took her to the police but no one claimed her so a week later they adopted her.**

**Right now she is just getting back from a school dance that she went to with her best friends Maria her latina chicka, Liz her thick and lucious mamacita, Emily her very dominant bestie, and Carmella a very beautiful person. They all wanted to stay but Briona wasn't feeling very well so she left. She is walking through Kryp territory because Blood territory is really hot with cops and she is always getting stopped on the streets because she is the daughter of the Blood King. Now this is the beginning.**

**The streets are silent all I can hear is the sirens of cops speeding down the road most likely going to capture someone I know. It's really dark outside its probably the darkest night so far this year. I'm walking through the park in my dress when it's like 48 degrees outside. As I look back just on paranoia itself I see that there is a man in a black hoodie just a little taller than me following me. So I pick up my pace just a little bit more. I look back again and I can see he has picked up his speed to where it matches mine. I notice that he is right behind me so I start to sprint. And when I look back so is he. I start running at full speed. But he is right there as well. He knocks me to the ground and then drags me to the jungle area in the park. He ripped my dress off...**

**I slightly open my eyes and I see this black man he might be about 19. He is literaly beating the man to death. I look down at myself and I feel something wet and sticky on my chest. I look at my hand and it's blood. I can now feel the pain an agony from the wounds. The black man or my hero is now carrying me. He is saying something but i cannot make out what he's trying to say. I pass out...**

**The next thing I know i'm awake in a hospital bed with I.V's connected to every possible vein in my body. I look up and I see my hero, my savior, my friend. He has a very warm smile, not one you see often in my neighborhood. When he saw me out the corner of his eye he immediately grabbed my hand and asked me how I felt. ****"I'm fine, but may I ask you who you are?"**** He looked down quickly and then looked back at me with a sly smile and said ****"I'm just someone who was walking by." ****I then asked him ****"what's your name?" ****He replied hesitantly****"My name is Marcus." **

**I smiled and told him my name. His face changed quickly as he relized who I am. ****"Is there something wrong?" ****"Yes very, I'm a Kryp." ****My smile turned into anger, but I was not angry at him I was angry about what he was. ****"Oh, I'm very sorry. What are you going to do? If you want I can say someone else helped me if you like. I know this will cause a lot of drama. So, if you want you may go." ****He looked very confused so I spoke again. ****"Or you can stay. Whatever you prefer." ****And then he said something that was surprising for a Kryp to say, ****"I would like to stay. I helped you and i'm not going to run away like a little bitch. I'ma own up to it like a man. And if my dudes can't except that I helped a women 'den they ain't my dudes." ****As soon as he was finished I saw my father's men come through the hosptital doors and I knew he wasn't to far behind him. ****"There's still time to run if you want." ****I said with a smile. ****"I wouldn't dare." ****My father walked in the door with rage his men tried to explain to the angry nurses who he is and that he can do whatever he wants. ****"Are you okay?" ****He said with hate. ****"I'm perfectly fine. Just a few scars that will heal in dew time." ****He looked over and saw Marcus. ****"Who is this?" ****Marcus then stood up and introduced himself. ****"Sir, I'm Marcus. I'm the one who found your daughter and brought her here." ****My father then looked at me for conformation so I nodded to show him that he's worthy of trust. He then reached over and did something i've never seen my father do. He hugged a grown man, Marcus.**** "Thank you so much. I cannot show you all my gratitude. If I would have lost her I wouldn't know what to do. If there's anything I mean anything I can do let me know." ****"Sir, that won't be necessary I really think I should go though." ****"Do you need a ride?" ****"No, I'm fine. I'll see ya around Briona."**** He than walked out hesitantly looking back over his shoulder every 3 seconds.**** "So explain to me what you were doing walking in Kryp territory at night!" ****I took a deep breath and went over everything that happened. He then called his men in. ****"I wanna know who did this. And I wanna know why they did this. And no one is to touch him when they find out because I wanna be the one to kill him slowly!" ****This did not shock me at all. To be very honest I've heard worse and I've seen much worse. ****"When are they allowing you to go home?" "****I don't know I haven't spoke with anyone, I just woke up." ****"Then i'll have my men figure it out now. Get some sleep you'll need it." **

**I went to sleep that night in a hospital bed, so obviously I didn't get to go home. They're making me stay one more night. I did dream a very weird dream that night. I was running through these woods along a river, but I didn't know what I was running from. It was around twilight and it was getting dark. After what felt like hours of running I reached a waterfall. And behind that waterfall was a beautiful women, she was dressed in a white silk gown. It blew in the wind like a ghost flying threw the midnight air. This beautiful women was pointing left and for some strange reason I trusted this beautiful women so I ran left. As I started running I noticed that there was a fire at the end of this path. When I reached that fire I sensed something off about this place. And then all of a sudden these animals came from all directions tackling and biting me, but I don't know why. I woke up in sweat and the heart monitor that was hooked up to me was going at unnatural speeds. The nurse rushed in to check on me but I reasured her that it was just a dream. I did not sleep the rest of the night.**

**The next day Marcus came to see me in the hosptital, this time he brought me flowers. ****"Thank you so much. They're beautiful." ****I said. He sat down next to me hesitantly. ****"So, how do you feel? If you want me to give you some time I can." ****He said looking at me as if he knew something was wrong. ****"No. I'm fine, really. Just didn't sleep much last night." ****I said forcing a smile. But he quickly noticed ****"Are you sure? You really don't seem fine."**** He said looking over me once more, and then again.**** "Yes. Please I assure you I'm fine." ****This time giving him a real smile. ****"So, when are you allowed to leave?" ****He said ****"I'm actually allowed to leave today. The doctors said that i've been healing very quickly." ****I said. And then the police walked in asking the nurses where I was. The nurse with a big smile kindly showed them to my room. ****"Hello, my name is Officer Reed and this is my partner Officer McCormick. We are just here to ask you some questions to see what happened that night. Is that okay with you? Are you feeling up to it?" ****The officer said very politely. ****"Yes. I'm very fine. What would you like to ask me?" ****I said looking over at Marcus. ****"Briona I think I'm gonna leave now." ****Marcus said getting up to leave. ****"No please stay. I don't think this should take long." ****I said beggingly.  
****"Okay I will." ****He said with a warm smile.****"Okay. Let's start off by asking your name, where you live, and the names of your parental guardians." ****He said. ****"My name is Briona Lawrence. I live on 1922 Chataeu. My father is Valentine Lawrence and my mother's name is Elizabeth Lawrence." ****As I said this I saw the Officer's eyes widen as if someone just put a loaded gun on the back of his head. I knew my father was a scary person, but I didn't know he was that scary. When I looked at the officer it looked like he was deciding whether he should just get up and walk out or sit and wait to see if my father kills him for being here. But then he started to say, ****"I-I know this may be hard for you but can you please go over with us everything that happened the night you were stabbed." ****I sat there replaying the day in my mind. And then I started from the beginning.**

**"My friends and I had spent the whole day getting ready. We were getting ready for the dance that night. We went to the mall and then back to my house to get ready-" ****He cut me off. ****"Who was all at your house that night. Anyone you haven't seen before. Anyone you don't know." ****I started again answering his questions first. ****"No it was the same people that are at my house every night. After we got ready we went to the dance in Maria's car. Maria is a friend of mine and the families. We didn't go to the dance with anyone, yes we were asked by about the whole school but we have no one in our interest right now." ****I said looking over at Marcus and smiling. He looked back with a smile no girl can resist. ****"Once we got to the dance we danced around a bit with a few boys. Then I started to feel sick so I told everyone I was leaving. They all insisted on coming but I wanted to walk. I like night time. I left the school and started walking down the street when I reached the city park I noticed that I was being followed by a guy in a black hoodie.-" ****I was cut off again. I was getting mad. ****"Was this park in the supposed "Kryp" territory?" ****I knew that he only asked this because of who I was. ****"Yes this was! As I was saying. After I noticed he was following me I cut through the park. Then he started chasing me. I ran as fast as I could but I-I just wasn't fast enough. When he got a hold of me he dragged me back to the playground and then he-and then he." ****I stopped I couldn't say any more. I remembered every single thing. I remember the way the leaves sounded crunching under his boot. I remember the smell of his cologne, it made me sick. Marcus saw what was happening and he jumped up and moved to my side. ****"Please. Finish what you were saying!" ****He asked. ****"Can't you see that she can't. Leave her the fuck alone! God damn give her some space!"**** Marcus was defending me. ****"What do you think you're gonna do boy!" ****The officer yelled back. ****"I'ma show you what I'm gonna do if you don't leave this fucking room now!" ****And then my father walked in just in time. ****"What the hell is going on here! Why the hell are you in here!" ****"I was just trying to make him leave sir."**** My father looked at the officer. ****"I'm talking about you. He is telling you that she's sick obviously if you just looked at her! Better yet, Bruno, John come here. Will you please take here for a ride down to the docks.I don't feel like dealing with anyone's shit today." ****Bruno and John, my father's right-hand men, came in and took Officer Reed away. Officer McCormick just stood there hoping that his fate wouldn't be the same. ****"Officer?" ****He looked over at Officer McCormick. ****"Officer Mc-McCormick, sir." ****He said as he cleared his throat. He sounded very nervous.**** "Officer McCormick since your new I won't count this against you so you may leave." ****Officer McCormick rushed out the room.**

**"I think I should go now." ****I looked up now. ****"No. Please stay. I like you. You saved my daughter more than once you may do what you want. You are a good man. I've never seen you around my neighborhood though. Where do you live?" ****Marcus and I looked at each other. I saw in his eyes that he was asking me if he should tell him, so I nodded. ****"Sir, I think I should tell you that I live in Kryp territory." ****Then I saw my father's emotions go from gratitude to anger and then calm down. So I spoke ****"Dad, he has helped me greatly please just let it go. I mean he-"**** He cut me off. ****"Listen I can accept that he is a Kryp because he has helped you and he has great respect. So I'm fine with it."**


	3. School?

3/19/2010

_**Chapter 3**_

**When I was released out of the hospital and immediately sent home my friends were waiting for me. They told me that my father wouldn't let anyone at the hospital I knew including my mother because my killer might come back to finish the job. They gave me huge, fluffy bears, flowers, and heart shaped balloons. It was quite sweet. I really did miss my friends. I've known them all my life and they have always been so supportive of everything I've chosen to do in my life. Those girls Maria, Carmella, Liz, and Emily, are more like my sisters than my friends.**

**For the past month Marcus has been in my house constantly, and sometimes he even spends the night. My father really does like him, especially since he was kicked out of the Kryps for saving my life. After one time of asking my father he agreed to the letting of Marcus becoming a Blood. Marcus and I have become so close in the few short weeks we have spent together, even though he is four years older than me. I don't think he looks at me in that way though. I think he thinks of me as a sister. **

**I wake up in my bed, it's like ten in the morning and I smell something great. It smells like syrup and pancakes. So, I walk down stairs. When I get to the bottom of the steps I see Marcus cooking breakfast. ****"Hey, what are you doing up so early?" ****I say while wipping my eyes.****"Hey, just cooking something to eat. Can you please get some clothes on?" ****He said when he turned around to look at me. ****"Huh?"**** Then I looked down I wasn't wearing any pants, but last night I could have swore I went to sleep with my blue and white sweat pants on. ****"My bad I could have swore I was wearing pants." ****I said while running up the steps to put my pants on. When I got to the steps my mom was walking out of her room to use the restroom. ****"Hey, mom what are you doing up so early?" ****She looked over at me and then looked again. ****"What in the hell are you doing without pants on when you know your father's friends are in the house?" ****"Mom, they're all asleep. And I was just going to get some on. Chill out, go back to sleep." ****I said and then I walked back into my room. I looked around for my pants but I couldn't find them anywhere so I just put my yellow shorts on. I then ran back down stairs. When I got down there Marcus was sitting my food at the table. ****"It looks delicous. Thank you Marcus. But why?"**** I looked to see him reaching for the plate. ****"Well, if you don't want them then-" ****He said picking up my food. ****"No, no. I want them really I do." ****I tried to reassure him. ****"I just wanted to cook. What's wrong with me wanting to cook." ****"I don't know, I just didn't know you liked to cook, that's all."**** I looked down at my food and then back at Marcus, I really didn't know he could cook. The only man i've known to cook was my father and he hasn't cooked in years, actually since I was a little kid and the two gangs weren't always at war, ****"What?" ****He said looking at me staring at my food. ****"It's nothing I was just thinking is all."**** He turned away and I took a huge bite of my pancakes. I burned the top of my lips trying to scarf them down. I then hear my father stomping his way down the stairs. ****"Hmm. What's that smell? Pancakes? Who cooked pancakes?"**** He said looking around the kitchen. ****"I did Valentine. You hungry?" ****"Boy, you know I am!"**** Then everyone started to wake up. My mother, John,Bruno,Craig, and white john all came in the kitchen grabbing plates and forks. We all laughed as we watched my father burn his hand trying to pick the pancakes out of the skillet. My father's friends usually stay with us for one of two reasons, they either are guarding the house or they need somewhere to stay. My father was a very kind person. He let people stay in our house even if he didn't know them. If someone needed a place to stay for any reason they came to my house. My father only had a few rules: don't use drugs in the house, you have never hit a women, and no one was allowed to touch me.**

**I watched as everyone ate their food quickly so they could get in one of the two showers, which are both usually taken. I got up put my plate in the sink and ran up to my room. I really wanna know where my sweat pants went, so I ran back down stairs. ****"Did anyone go in my room last night and take my pants?" ****Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. ****"I guess thats a no?, ok, Marcus can you drive me to school?" ****I asked as innocently as I could. ****"I don't know Bri. I got a lot to do today." ****I looked at him with my big hazel eye and of course I got my way. As I was getting ready for school I couldn't help but think of my school-girl crush on Marcus, I wonder, would he ever give me a chance? I ran downstairs with all my books ready to go and there he was looking handsome as ever. ****"Come on Bri! I ain't got all damn day!" ****he yelled.**** "Oh please, get over yourself! You act like your busy to day!"**** I yelled back. ****"Child please. Get your ass in the car before I put your ass in the car."**** he said. ****"Is that a promise?"**** I asked teasingly. He just smiled at me with those big brown eyes, he nearly gave me a heart attack. The way to school was as awkward as ever. ****"B, you gotta stop doing that!" ****"Doing what?" ****I asked. ****"That thing you do. Your gonna get me killed." ****"What thing?" ****I really had no idea what he was talking about. ****"Don't play dumb with me girl. Your little flirting thing you do. It drives me crazy. It's hard to resist"**** "So your telling me you like me?"**** I asked as sincere as I could. ****"Wha-what girl, how the hell did you get that from what I just said."**** "So your saying you don't like me." ****I looked at him again the same way I did earlier.**** "No. I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying you're gonna get me killed." ****"So you do like me?" ****"Girl. Don't make me hurt you." ****He said with that brilliant smile no girl could resist.**** "You do like me. You like me, you li,ke me. Marcus likes me." ****And then he stopeed the car and did something i'd never thought he'd do. Marcus kissed me, he kissed me right on the mouth. I kissed him back more passionately. He stopped.**** "Briona we can't, I can't."**** "Is it you can't, or you won't?" ****"Your dad would have my head." ****"Not if I want you back, those were the rules."**** "You're so much younger then me though."**** "You'll get over it."**** Then we both looked at each other and smiled. I finally was happy.**

**After that he drove me to school. When I got there my friends were waiting outside. I guess they saw my facial exspression, because they all just started smiling. Then my friend Emily said, "****You got your way didn't you." ****I didn't reply I just walked in the school. I'm gonna let there minds wonder until lunch. I like making them think it's kind of funny the things they come up with.**** "You did get your way didn't you. You got Marcus."**** Emily said.**** "Emily, we'll talk about this at lunch. I'm already late." ****I said with a smile. She didn't leave me alone all day. Bells one through six were tourture. Every five seconds it was another question from a different friend, such as 'is he a good kisser" 'do you love him'? I seriously thought I was going to be put in jail for man-slaughter. Then Lunch came around. I grabbed my food and headed for my table. I sat down and I waited for the questions to begin. ****"Come on. I know you guys want to. I'm ready now. Ask away!"**** I said while opening my Gatorade. Carmella was the first to open her mouth ****"So, you and Marcus?"**** She said. ****"Yeah, what about us?"**** I said. Next it was Liz who wanted to talk.**** "Are you two a thing now? Cuz' we all saw it coming."**** She said.**** "Yeah. And you guys did, did you? Well, I wish one of you guys would have let me in on that. I would've liked to know that I was going to go out with Marcus."**** I replied. It was Maria's turn.****"So, is he a good kisser?" ****Liz hit her in the back of the head. "Llegado el hembra estúpida! It was just a question!" I just laughed. "He's a very good kisser." I replied. Then Emily spoke "Do you love him?" I didn't know how to answer that question. Everyone was silent and they were staring at us. "I don't think so, at least not yet." I replied after a short while.**

**After Lunch we all walked to gym together, it was an awkward walk because everyone still had that last conversation in their minds. Today in gym we were playing volleyball, something i'm actually good at. Whenever we play volleyball I actually do participate. We went to the locker room and changed. Then I spoke up " You guys, I don't like this awkwardness. Stop, ok. Now I'm having a party this saturday, you guys still coming?" Liz said, "Of course, hoe. You know we love you." And I did know those were my girls and I could always count on them. We walked out into the gym ready to beat some Freshman in volleyball. **

**We did in fact beat the Freshman. The score was 25 to 13. They were lucky enough to get thirteen points. We went back to the locker room and changed. Then we went outside. When I walked outside I looked for Marcus' 69' Mustang and I found it. He was parked in the shade across the street from the school. He gave me that smile that was to die for and waved for me to come over. Liz and Emily walked home together and Maria's mom drove Carmella and Maria back to Maria's house. I ran across the street and got in. I said hi with a kiss, and he said hi back with another kiss. It was nice finally I did get what I wanted, or the man I wanted. I just really hope this doesn't become a problem with my father.**


End file.
